Dark Passion
by DontChangeMe
Summary: She waits to hear the second price of the deal. But it is more than she bargained for? Please read and review. Warning contains Ariel/Vanessa slash.


Ariel lay in her bed, waiting for the witch, she recalled the voice of the witch telling her. "Along with your voice you will owe me something else. I will tell you tonight once you are in the prince's palace."  
>What could her payment possibly be? Ariel worried she may be unable to pay it. She remembered the fire in the witches eyes. She could still her her voice saying, "But if he does not kiss you before the sunsets on the third day. You will belong to me, forever." She still could feel the tentacle around her waist.<br>Just then she heard a knock on the balcony door, and a tall slender woman wearing only a red silk robe came inside. "Hello princess.", The woman said with a deep, grumbling, seductive tone. "It's me, Ursula. But you may call me Vanessa while on land"  
>Ariel got up and shivered in her presence. Something about her seemed dangerous, but in a good way somehow. The woman began to stalk closer to her.<br>"I've decided on our payment.", She circled around Ariel, running her fingers through her bloody red locks. Ariel tried to move away, but the witch was almost like glue. Not allowing her to move.  
>"I simply want to spend each of your first three nights as a human with you.", She pushed her prey slowly against the wall and put her hands on her thin waist. Ariel's eyes filled with fear.<br>"And during these first three nights you will belong to me, so whatever I say goes. And, well, since you have already signed my contract you can't say no.", She flashed an evil smile at the princess. "Lets begin.", She striped the mattress of all blankets, pillows, and sheets with a snap of her fingers. Ariel wanted to run, she knew something wasn't right. Stupid, stupid girl.  
>"Lie on the bed.", The witch demanded, Ariel did as told, fearing the witch's wrath<br>"Perfect.", the witch cooed.  
>She untied her robe and threw it to the floor revealing a slender, pale body and large breast. Ariel's eyes widened and she turned away. Why on Earth was she stripping to nakedness? And worse, what was she to do to the poor princess?<br>"Now, dearest. Don't be shy. I mean you only pleasure, not harm.", She said reaching for the princesses nightgown. The girl tried to roll away, but her gown was caught in the woman's hand.  
>She rand her hand under the skirt of the princess's nightgown and tore it in half, smiling at the beautiful body under the fabric. She was going to make that body hers forever.<br>Ariel flinched and tried to roll of of the bed once more.  
>"Now angelfish, remember, You are mine, so don't break the deal. Unless of course you want to belong to me for all eternity.",The witch pined her arms down and reached a leg over the princess, and was now lying on top of her.<br>Ariel shook her head. She would much rather be hers for a few nights than eternity. Vanessa smiled as Ariel's heartbeat went wild. Vanessa licked her lips. Time for the princess to get a taste of humanity.  
>The witch muttered a spell causing Ariel to feel excitement an love for the witch.<br>The princess instantly stopped struggling and almost looked thrilled. "Much better, now you will have no contradictions for the pleasures I will give you.", The witch pulled the torn nightgown from under Ariel and tossed it aside. Ariel stretched out a bit, allowing the air to cover her bare flesh. Vanessa stroked her hands over the princess's magnificent curvy hips, each stroke more lovely than the last.  
>The witch knew if one day she wanted to take over the sea she would need a mate at her side. Not only did she want a queen, she wanted a lover. And truth be told, she had wanted Ariel as he lover for years.<br>Ariel opened her mouth, if she had a voice only moans of encouragement would come from it. Every thought she had of hate for the woman, had slipped away.  
>Vanessa scanned Ariel's body. Her eyes glowing with hunger for passion. Passion that only this now human girl could give her.<br>She brushed her lips against Ariel's. Vanessa inhaled her sweet scent.  
>The princess felt a warm muscle slip between her lips and enter her mouth. Vanessa's began to bite at the princess's bottom lip.<br>Ariel knew not of what the woman was doing, but she didn't want it to stop.  
>The witch soon began to suck at her lips and soon Ariel joined along. Their tongues swirled, sucked, and wrapped slowly around each others. Vanessa moaned and began to rub her lower mid-section against Ariel's.<br>Never before had Ariel felt anything like this. The feel of soft, warm skin pressed on her body, the sensation of sucking lips and a swirling tongue. She couldn't resist but to play along with the witch's game.  
>Ariel swayed her hips against the witch's as well. They kissed for countless minutes.<br>The witch's hips stopped moving and she pulled away from Ariel, smiling seductively. She could already smell the wetness coming from the princess's legs. "Would you like more?", She moaned gaily.  
>Ariel nodded quickly, unknowing of the ride ahead. "Well then just let me do the work and you react however your little heart desires.", She whispered down at Ariel, filling her with excitement.<br>The witch swiped her tongue across the nape of the princesses neck. She shook in terror and wonder. Vanessa licked and sucked the girls neck, swerving her hips once more against Ariel's. The princess moved her arms over the woman's back, encouraging her to suck harder and kiss more deeply.  
>The witch ,licked, sucked, and kissed lower, and lower until she came to Ariel's marvelous breast. "Well, well. I see these two beauties have been waiting far too long the be cradled.", She said to the princess. She smiled at the witch. Her eyes screamed. "Do what you want."<br>Vanessa stroked a finger over a rosy pink nipple. The crinkled tit instantly stood up. Ariel shook her chest causing her breast to jiggle. When she saw that made Vanessa smile, she shook her breast more.  
>The woman cupped the breast in her hand. She stroked it and admired them. She played with the large tits, pinching and pulling at her nipples. Vanessa wished she could hear Ariel's sweet moans of love.<br>She whispered two more spells The first, to give the princess her voice. The second, to give the room a sound proof barrier so not a soul could hear them.  
>"I have give you your voice for the rest of the night. Feel free to use it.", She said to her captive. She moved her lips moved down upon the rock hard nipple and began to suck. Ariel moaned loudly. She shook her hips, and tossed madly with pleasure. A hand began to squeeze and kneed the second breast and the witch sucked and licked the second. The moans of Ariel grew louder each second.<br>Vanessa removed her hands from Ariel breast and placed her own breast on top of the princess's.  
>Vanessa's breast were only slightly larger than Ariel's. She rubbed and shook her breast against Ariel's. Ariel squealed in thrill, as she shook her hips against Vanessa's harder, faster.<br>Her heart banged out of her chest as she welcomed every new dark pleasure the witch was giving her. "M...m...more, mo, more.", She moaned between gasps. Their hands stroked each others bodies and they squeezed each others breast.  
>The princess felt a rhythmic thump in her lower region. She knew, or course this was more of the witch's dark passion.<br>The witch stopped moving her hips, and began to hump them op and down upon the princess's hips. Ariel bounced up whenever Vanessa did. She moaned, and screamed in pleasure. The dark, seductive forces of the witch cloaked her body, wrapped around her brain.  
>Every lick, suck, squeeze, rub, hump, etc., made Ariel feel alive in a new way.<br>Ariel allowed a hand to travel to her ass. She gasped as the hand began to softly rub against her ass.  
>Ariel took action herself and took Vanessa's left breast into her mouth. The witch rewarded her with a firm squeeze to the ass. Ariel moaned out while sucking her lovers nipple, "More more their must be more."<br>Vanessa humped a bit slower now and she looked down at the innocent princess.  
>"Of course there is more, if you want it.", She almost dared. Ariel without a single thought blurted out, "Yes, oh yes."<br>Vanessa gave a throaty cackle as she sat on top of Ariel's breast and began slamming her body on the firm breast. Ariel moaned the loudest she had all night. The beat of her lower region grew rapidly.  
>The witch quickly stopped and rolled so that Ariel lay atop her. "Now you try.", She dared.<br>The princess jumped onto Vanessa's breast and began squeezing them so hard, she made the witch moan fiercely. Ariel wasted no time and eagerly licked and sucked Vanessa's breast. Vanessa spanked her ass, encouraging her to do more.  
>Ariel quickly moved on to sitting on top of her breast and humping her body against them. A deep pain grew in her hips, but she enjoyed the pain. Her nether region throbbed painfully, but she loved the pain.<p>

Their love continued until sunrise, but the area between Ariel's legs was only touched to hump or be humped.  
>As Vanessa pulled her robe on she spoke to her lover, "Your voice is now gone. I will see you tonight, for I have something extra special for you."<br>and with that, Vanessa disappeared. Leaving Aiel to wonder, was it Erik she really wanted?...  
>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~<p>

**So...what did you think? Please leave a review and PM me for anything you want to tell me privately. I will work on the next one were Vanessa comes the second night and pleasures the area between her legs... I'm just not sure of a good title. Anyway, thanks for reading, and please leave a comment.**


End file.
